


A New Beginning

by autisticromana (eloralouistra)



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloralouistra/pseuds/autisticromana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In several centuries working at the CIA, Vansell isn’t sure he’s ever faced a threat as severe as the opening in his universe and the figure who’s come through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellimac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellimac/gifts).



> A Christmas/Birthday gift for the wonderful Ellimac.
> 
> The start of a 'verse Elli and I have briefly discussed, and contains a few spoilers for Gallifrey V.
> 
> Many thanks to Zetasigma.tumblr.com for the beta.

In several centuries working at the CIA, Vansell isn’t sure he’s ever faced a threat as severe as the opening in his universe and the figure who’s come through. He doesn’t appear to be dressed ready for combat and isn’t behaving particularly threateningly at the moment, but judging by the gun he’s carrying, larger than any on Gallifrey and, as far as Vansell can see, far in advance of their weapons tech, he isn’t here peacefully. It’s enough of a danger for Vansell to assemble some of his best soldiers and leave Narvin in temporary command, while he goes to deal with this mess himself, wondering why he ever chose such a dangerous career. They arrive at the opening – it’s in a rather nondescript corridor on the east side of the Capitol - to find the intruder staring around in confusion.

He readies his gun as Vansell’s team approaches, drawing their stasers. His look turns to terror, and then suddenly to shocked amazement. This situation, Vansell thinks, is not only one of the most dangerous, but also one of the most peculiar he’s ever been in. The man even seems to be wearing public services robes.

“Lower your weapon,” Vansell tells him, hoping that the intruder’s gun isn’t actually powerful enough to destroy them all instantaneously. “We don’t want to have to hurt you.”

The man swallows and lowers his gun, though his grip on it tightens. He’s still staring in shock, and Vansell realises that the man’s gaze hasn’t left his face since they arrived.

The Coordinator frowns. “Good. Now tell us who you are and what you’re doing here.”

“Vansell?”

It’s barely more than a whisper but the way he says it, the man seems so  _familiar_ with him and so bewildered and lost, and Vansell can’t help but feel a little sympathy for him.

“You are aware, aren’t you, that you’re from an alternative universe to this one?” he asks, slowly.

The intruder’s eyes momentarily widen in shock, but he manages to recover – or at least appear to recover – fairly quickly. “That would make sense.”

“Of course he’s aware!” Vansell turns to see Commander Sothis glowering angrily at the intruder. “He’s not going to stumble into another universe  _accidentally,_ Coordinator. He’s obviously only trying to gain your trust.”

“I may be slightly more inclined to believe him if it wasn’t for the gun,” agrees Commander Esila. “But  _somehow_  it suggests that he’s not as innocent as he’s trying to appear.”

“I’m a  _commentator!_ ” the intruder exclaims, staring at Esila in horror. “This is just an ordinary handgun. Everybody has one! I don’t  _know_ how I got here, Vansell,  _please_!”

“Your story does hold together,” he replies, thoughtfully. The intruder gives a sigh of relief. “But don’t make the mistake of thinking I trust you. Now, what’s your name?”

He looks hurt for a nanospan, but quickly forces his face into a neutral expression. “Matthias. Matthiasoviandrum of the House of Riverwood. I assume you’ve never met me – another version of me, that is.”

Vansell nods. “And judging by your familiarity with me, I assume that on your Gallifrey, we know each other fairly well.”

The hurt flashes across Matthias’ face again, but he lets out a breath of almost laughter. “You could say that. Although my- the Vansell I knew wasn’t part of whatever this is. ” He gestures towards Vansell’s team.

“Then I’m sorry if your previous acquaintanceship makes this uncomfortable for you, in any way. As for  _this,_ I hope you’re not telling me there’s no Celestial Intervention Agency on your world, when you apparently all have guns like  _that_.”

“I have heard rumours of a Celestial Intervention Agency lately,” says Matthias, frowning slightly, “But I’ve never found a piece of concrete evidence for them. Certainly nothing like you have.”

Vansell’s eyes widen in horror. “Your world sounds barbarous!” he blurts out, before he can quite stop himself.

To his surprise and relief, Matthias smiles at that. “I suppose it is rather, I’m afraid.” He casts his eyes over Vansell’s team again. “But how much better can you claim to be?”

“We’re perfectly peaceful when we don’t have armed intruders from alternative universes wandering in!” Vansell protests. “Would you mind handing over your gun? We can be a lot more civil then.”

Matthias hesitates. “We don’t go anywhere without at least one weapon on my Gallifrey.” He bites his lip. “I’ll give it to you, Vansell, but I don’t trust anyone else.”

He’s not sure how it is that this stranger trusts  _him_ , of all people, but finds himself not wanting to let Matthias down. “Thank you,” he says, breathing a sigh of relief as Matthias cautiously passes him the weapon. “I promise you you won’t be harmed. Now, why don’t we go back to my agency’s head quarters and you can tell me exactly how you got here, and how you come to know me. I can dismiss the rest of my operatives, if that would make you happier.” There’s an angry muttering from his agents at that, but Matthias seems pleased with the suggestion.

“I’d like that. Thank you, Vansell.”

“Sir, if we could have a moment before you and your new _friend_  leave us?” It’s Esila again.

Vansell sighs. “Of course. Excuse me a moment, Matthias.” He moves over to speak to a group of his agents, Matthias watching him worriedly.

“Are you sure this is wise, Coordinator?” Esila asks. “I appreciate the sense in earning the intruder’s trust, but getting rid of all your reinforcements may be taking it a little too far.”

“You  _are_ only trying to gain his trust, aren’t you? I hope you don’t actually believe him,” growls Sothis.

“Of course I don’t!” Vansell snaps, realising as he says it that it’s not true, that he actually likes Matthias far more than he should, that he’s looking forward to getting to know him better. But he’s certainly not going to let Esila and Sothis know that. “I’ve assessed the risks and made my decision. You don’t have to agree with it but I  _do_  want you to follow my instructions. Understood?”

They grumble their acknowledgement and he’s able to return to Matthias. Maybe, Vansell thinks, his agents are right, maybe Matthias is just playing him. But with the way Matthias smiles at him as they walk, his sheer bafflement when Vansell tells him that yes, Gallifrey had had the power of time travel for centuries and no, they haven’t used it to enslave the rest of the universe, what would be the  _point,_  the quiver in his voice when he talks about his Vansell, he finds he’s willing to take that chance.


End file.
